the_carrie_diariesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pilot
"Pilot" is the series premiere of The Carrie Diaries. The first episode of Season 1, the pilot aired on January 14, 2013, at 9/8c. It attracted 1.61 million viewers on it's original airing. Summary IN THIS “SEX AND THE CITY” PREQUEL, A YOUNG CARRIE BRADSHAW DEALS WITH HIGH SCHOOL DRAMA WHILE MEETING MANHATTAN FOR THE FIRST TIME. Castlebury, Connecticut, 1984. Recently, life hasn’t been smooth sailing for 16-year-old Carrie Bradshaw – her mother just passed away, her rebellious younger sister Dorrit is acting out, and their father Tom is struggling to raise two teenage daughters alone.Carrie comes back to her junior year of high school after the summer and meets her best friends Jill 'Mouse' Chen, Maggie and Walt Reynolds. During her time back in school, Carrie is showing her feelings to Sebastian Kydd, a new senior and transfer student who was kicked out of his former school. Carrie's father, Tom, informs her that she can have an after-school, once-a-week internship at a law firm in New York City which she relishes as a stepping stone to her quest to leave her small town behind. During her first day in New York, Carrie meets Larissa Loughlin, an editor at Interview magazine. Maggie and Walt are having a hard time as Walt thinks he's gay, while at the same time, Maggie is cheating on him with a cop, one of her father's employees. Mouse is trying to call her crush (whom she had sex with during the summer) but is left all alone in tears. Plot In the series premiere episode, we find out that Carrie’s mother has recently died. Carrie has a rivalry with and devotion to her younger sister, Dorrit, and a concerned father who sets her up with an awesome internship in New York City at a law firm. It’s Carrie’s mother’s death that serves as the backbone to the relationship Carrie, Dorrit and their father have throughout the first episode. Dorrit feels as though Carrie got to experience a deep relationship with their mother before her passing, while Dorrit was too young to bond with her mother in the same way. It’s because of this that Dorrit acts out, sports a rather rebellious look, and runs away from home and doesn’t think it’s a big deal. While Dorrit decides to run away, the same day Carrie has her first day at her internship (at a Manhattan law firm), she is “picked up” during her lunch break by fashion editor Larissa, who likes her purse, and takes her out for a night out on the town, where Carrie gets an idea of the world she’ll soon takeover in a different series on HBO. (Sidenote: Larissa has no idea that Carrie is a high school student. She thinks Carrie is an adult.) Mouse, Maggie, and Walt serve as Carrie’s best friends, while Sebastian is the troublesome new kid who will most likely serve as Carrie’s love interest throughout the first season. Mouse seems like the one Carrie will be able to count on the most, Maggie is cute but appears to have a secret side to her, while Walt may be the most entertaining character to watch, aside from Carrie, of course. While Carrie doesn’t actually sleep with anyone in this episode, during her episode-ending narration, she admits that she lost her virginity. She says that she may have just lost her innocence, her virginity, but not to the guy she had hoped but rather, Manhattan. Cast Starring *AnnaSophia Robb as Carrie Bradshaw *Austin Butler as Sebastian Kydd *Ellen Wong as Jill "The Mouse" Chen *Katie Findlay as Maggie Landers *Stefania LaVie Owen as Dorrit Bradshaw *Brendan Dooling as Walt Reynolds *Chloe Bridges as Donna LaDonna *Freema Agyeman as Larissa Loughton *Matt Letscher as Tom Bradshaw Guest starring *Josh Salatin as Simon Byrnes *Waris Alhuwalia as Friend of Larissa *Kate Nowlin as Barbara Co-starring *Theodore Feldman as High School Jock *Jabari Gray as Security Guard *Nicole Lockhart as Student *Alexandra Miller as Jen #2 *Olan Montgomery as Lap Swimmer 2012 *Gil O'Brien as Businessman *Dan Puck as Actor *Natalie Savage as Century 21 Shopper *Gilbert Soto as Bike Messenger *Whitney Vance as Jen #1 Soundtrack BETTEDAVIS.png|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EPOIS5taqA8 BLUEMONDAY.png|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2x9mfgUsIis BURNINGDOWN.png|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xNnAvTTaJjM JUSTCANT.png|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_6FBfAQ-NDE FOOTLOOSE.png|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GjqfGe_80Ck GIRLSFUN.png|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T7r_d1h5GCM TEMPTATION.png|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KuH3d0FNRT8 WHITEHORSE.png|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nwATF5dnfq4 girlsfun.png|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PIb6AZdTr-A girlsfungreg.png|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1u2WRNURtOI JETFIGHTER.png|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0933KDaWATM LOVEME.png|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dk0NabSXpDI MSUICPLAY.png|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-0sUuGufmw HOLDME.png|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H8iZpFvzaOM MELTWITHYOU.png|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LuN6gs0AJls Quotes : Carrie: I knew I wasn't searching for somebody or something here. I was searching for me. ---- : Larissa: I collect people. ---- : Sebastian: Poor little rich kid whose mom left for the tennis instructor? I'm just a cliché. ---- : Carrie: While I had spent my summer grieving and letting go of my childhood, my friends were falling in love and entering adulthood. ---- : Mouse: It's weird, I feel more confident because I like know stuff, but I'm scared because there's something to lose. ---- : Mouse: It was like putting a hot dog in a keyhole. ---- : Carrie: It's always the same dream. I'm in the city and I belong. Manhattan is mine. But then I always wake up. The same old Carrie Bradshaw in Castlebury Connecticut. ---- Gallery Pilot_1.jpg Pilot_2.jpg Pilot_3.jpg Pilot_4.jpg Pilot_5.jpg Pilot_6.jpg Pilot_7.jpg Pilot_8.jpg Pilot_9.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0001.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0004.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0018.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0021.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0023.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0025.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0028.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0030.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0031.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0032.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0036.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0038.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0039.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0041.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0043.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0044.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0047.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0051.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0052.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0053.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0055.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0056.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0059.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0060.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0062.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0068.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0069.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0070.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0073.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0074.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0076.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0077.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0079.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0080.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0082.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0084.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0090.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0094.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0098.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0102.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0105.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0109.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0110.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0111.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0113.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0115.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0116.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0127.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0128.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0136.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0138.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0140.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0143.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0147.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0168.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0169.jpg thecarriediaries0101-0176.jpg References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes